


Ride me Hard, Ride me Fast

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Top Shiro (Voltron), excessive use of the term pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Keith was having to hang around the garage late to take delivery of this super bike that some hot shot was dropping off to have fixed. Only thing is the guys late and Keith's horny as hell.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 325





	1. Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a three part fic that centres around strangers to lovers. This really hit me over the head hard and I've been rushing to write it down! 
> 
> Heavily influenced by Carpincho_kev's art off've twitter!! Follow the link to see: https://twitter.com/Carpincho_kev/status/1255395927721938946
> 
> and enjoy x

It’s late. The street lights are lit and the a dusky sky lingers beyond the high windows of the garage inviting Keith into the warm evening. Not that he could leave just yet. As the youngest in the garage he’s been tasked with locking up after the handover of some super bike that’s being brought in to be fixed up and his uncles all wanted to get home to watch the ice hockey game.

Apparently the guy who’s dropping it off is loaded because he’s paying extra for its to be dropped off after hours _and_ owns it in the first place. 

And yet, with all that money, the guy is still fucking late dropping it off. He’d told Kolivan that he’d be here at 6.30 and it was just about to turn 7.00pm.

And Keith’s horny. Keith’s _always_ horny at the minute and he really doesn’t know how to stop it or calm himself down because whatever he tries it doesn’t work. And the fact that he never even gets a chance to in his over crowded home means that he has to take the chance whenever and wherever he can. And it didn’t seem as though this guy was going to show up anyway…

Keith supposes he can blame it on being 19 and not getting any since he dropped out of college and moved back in with his parents and four uncles. That’s why, in the dim lighting of the garage he settles himself onto the ratty couch that’s littered with oil stains and pulls himself out of his boiler suit. He lets the arms fall and rest on the seat beside him and pulls up his sleeveless top so that he can _see_. See his dark trail of hair leading to his cock, standing hard and proud amongst the coarse dark hair that surrounds it. 

With one hand gripping his cock, the other takes the well known route to his phone and to his favourite porn site, clicking play quickly and letting the moans and grunts and slapping of skin flow through the headphones still in his ears.

It’s easy to lose himself in the video, watching the amateur couple move and kiss and fuck, radiating so much pleasure that Keith can’t help but feel as though he’s joined in. The hand around his cock is jerking hard and fast, most likely creating its own noises that would be echoing around the big high ceilings of the garage, not that he could hear beyond what was playing in his ears, and not that he cared. No one was here. His focus was solely on the pleasure building inside him and the desperate _need_ for release. 

He was biting down on his lip in pleasure when his eyes flickered from the screen, he didn’t know why he looked up because he couldn’t hear anything beyond the porn in his ears but _something_ made him.

And not too far away from where Keith was sat pumping at his own cock, a tall, stacked figure wearing a bike helmet was stood watching him.

“Fuck!” Keith cursed as he scrambled to rip the headphones from his ears and shove his cock awkwardly back into his loose boiler suit. He was panting as he curled in on himself trying to hide his face and still hard cock, heart rushing in panic at the shock of finding someone stood there watching as he…

Chancing a glance up he found the stranger in the helmet stood in exactly the same pose, arms loose at his side, and every inch of skin covered in dark denim or leather not a hint of skin on show. His heart wasn’t slowing its pounding and nor was his arousal dimming. In fact Keith couldn’t understand why, but he found the whole prospect thrilling. 

With a shuddering breath in he slowly uncurled from his protective foetal position to sit upright, zipping his boiler suit up just a little to give the hint of decency.

“Sorry.” Keith’s voice echoed around the still garage as Keith stared at the black tinted visor in the hopes of getting a look at who was behind it and how the stranger had taken it. But he has no such luck, the quality of it too good to show the hidden face and the man behind it doesn’t show any sign of removing it. Just stands in the same position, still staring at Keith.

Keith stares back, trying his best to ignore the heat rising up his chest and neck while also keeping a hand pressed down on his unflagging hard on.

“Listen..” Keith begins, awkwardly sliding forward on the sofa to get up only to be stopped by the man finally moving, raising a gloved hand up in a halting move. Keith pauses, swallowing thickly as his still hard cock twitches beneath his hand. “What?” He asks ashamed of the way his voice sounds, hoarse and needy. 

“Turn around.” Comes a muffled, deep voice from the stranger behind the helmet. Still unmoving, he watches and Keith feels the shivering thrill run through his chest at the command. He stands up quickly, not understanding why but acting on instincts alone. He turns away from the man, facing the window that shows the small office beyond it where his uncles work on the business side of the garage. He can also see himself on the security feed that’s playing a _just_ out of sync livefeed of what’s going on in the garage.

“Hands on the couch.” Comes the voice again, strict in tone leaving Keith’s breathing rapid and breathy. He feels pathetic at the way his body and mind surrender to this man, this stranger but he enjoys it too. Enjoys the unknowingness of the situation he’s let himself be put into. And so he lifts his hands, letting his boiler suit fall to his ankles and leans forward so that he can hold onto the top of the couch, fingers gripping into the wooden frame of it tightly.

“Good.” The voice says as Keith hears the thudding of footsteps echo around the garage before he feels hands, that have no right being as big as they feel, gently run across his ass. Soft and light though the touch is, Keith can tell that the man has kept his gloves on and it makes him arch his back in lustful desire. “So pretty.” The voice mumbles out as gloved fingers take ahold of the waistband of his underwear and pull them unceremoniously from his body to lay at his ankles with the rest of his decency. 

“Gods what a sight you make, pretty boy.” His voice seems lower Keith notes before he lets out a groan as the leather gloves touch him again. Leather on his skin, rough and alien in feeling but oh so hot. “And such pretty sounds too.” 

Keith bites at his lip in an attempt to stop anymore sounds from leaving his mouth quite so loudly, but the way this man touches him _makes_ him want to moan like he’s starring in a porno, like the one that’s still playing on his phone somewhere on the sofa.

“Fuck.” He whispers out to the couch below him as a leather finger slips between his cheeks, pressing gently at the ring of muscle that he can feel tensing in anticipation. He bites down on his lip and lets out a grunt as the other gloved hand slides around his hip before taking his hard and probably leaking cock into hand. He bucks into the hand automatically as the stranger slowly moves his gloved hand up and down his length as though letting Keith get used to the feeling of the glove on his sensitive cock. And it’s stranger to be sure, rougher than skin and not quite comfortable in the pleasure it gives but Keith doesn’t hate it to say the least.

“It didn’t even flag did it?” The mans voice is loud even through the helmet he’s still wearing as he begins to quicken his strokes with a firmer hold, just like Keith had been doing to himself only mere moments ago. “Desperate.” The man notes with a hint of amusement that leaves Keith reeling, flushed and hot with equal embarrassment and lust pounding through his veins. 

The man doesn’t falter in his grip on Keith’s cock once, even as his other hand maps out his ass, squeezing it in too large palms before letting his fingers drop to his perineum and pushing against sensitive muscle. “Ah.” Keith grunts out, hips pushing into the fist that’s been made for him making him moan even more.

Keith looked up from the dirty sofa to try and see the reflection they created but caught a glimpse of the cctv footage playing on the computer screen. And fuck if it wasn’t hot seeing it like that, like he was being spied on and it made it all the more apparent how _wrong_ it was, letting an absolute stranger give him a hand job in the place he worked, where his _uncles_ worked, this was _their_ garage. He whined loudly at the image as he saw how huge the man looked against him, nearly disguising him from the video completely. Keith let his hips continue to move and was pleased when the stranger spoke again, something in the way he talked made Keith that much hotter.

“That’s it pretty boy. Fuck yourself into my hand.” The voice goads and Keith can’t help but concede. So he moves his hips back and forth in rutting motion, short and quick while the man behind him suddenly presses against his ass, hips lined up perfectly to press a solid bulge against Keith in such a provocative way that Keith _keens_ at the feel of it against him. He pushes back against it automatically with insistence before bucks forward with just as much enthusiasm.

The man surrounding him chuckles quietly in his helmet as he lets Keith use his rough gloved hand.

Keith’s orgasm sneaks up on him, almost forgetting about the release he needed and just immersing himself in the _feel_ of everything. The hand on him doesn’t loosen as Keith fucks into it with turbulent rutting thrusts of his hip. The hand on his ass moves back up his ass and quickly plunges between his cheeks to press just the tip of a gloved finger against his hole making Keith moan too loud as his orgasm rushes over him, too soon and too quick. His hips stutter in short, sharp thrusts into the glove as he comes, spilling onto the leather as the strangers finger plays with his rim. He’s biting his lip hard, even though the moans still slip through as his hips slow and all but stop in the grip of the man behind him.

Keith’s heaving in breaths and still bent at the waist as the man pulls away, taking his impressive bulge with him and withdrawing his hands from Keith’s softening length without preamble.

“Mmm…” The man hums as Keith goes about tugging his underwear and boiler suit back up over his hips, turning to find the man staring at the mess on his gloves through the darkened visor of his helmet. “What a pretty mess.” He hums out before listing his head to the side making it obvious that he was gazing at Keith who flushes madly at the bizarre compliment. He looks away from the helmet to tie the arms of his boiler suit around his middle so that it holds up on its own and to let himself try to settle his breathing before he looks back up. 

He can’t seem to find it in himself to break the silence, feels as though he’s completely lost his voice as he imagines the strangers eyes penetrating him through that darkened visor.

They stand staring at one another, no sound but Keith’s slowly quieting breaths before the stranger speaks. “Give me your phone.” He demands and Keith complies without thinking, yet again. He watches the stranger take the phone in the clean glove and taps away on his phone for a minute while Keith stands stunned and still reeling from his orgasm as he waits.

“Call me when she’s fixed pretty boy.” The man tells him as he passes the phone back and then rummages in his pocket to then toss Keith a small set of keys for the super bike he had supposedly been waiting for. Keith fumbles to catch the expensive looking keys before they fall and finds that the stranger is just about out of the door by the time he gathers himself to look back up.

Then the stranger was gone, literally, not another word or look or anything more, he just walked out of the garage side door and Keith waited with bated breath as he heard a car engine start up and a door being opened. There was a loud, guffawing laugh that bounced around in the alleyway next to the garage, obviously coming from the car that his stranger was getting into. It didn’t sound as though it came from the same guy that just got him off. Keith strained his hearing as the same tinkling laugh turned into words. “You _fucking_ whore! I can’t believe you! You seriously couldn-“ The cackling voice is cut off completely when the door slammed shut and Keith felt his face flush hotter again at the prospect of being overheard, of being laughed at. Keith bites his sore lip in the hopes of downplaying the smile that’s trying to make itself known through the embarrassment.

“ _Fuck_.” He huffs out loud into the now deserted garage. And with a deep breath Keith looked down at his phone and saw that he had a new contact in his phone, open on the blank message screen with one word written at the top.

 _Shiro_.

He didn’t know what to do, the little cursor blinking on his phone at him as though goading him into sending this guy a message. Stuffing it into his pocket without making a decision he walked into the office and sat down in front of the cctv video which now showed an empty garage, no sign of what had just happened in there. But it would be on the computer so Keith set about finding the footage and deleting it, but not before he downloaded a copy onto his phone…for safe keeping.


	2. Don't send sexts unless you know the person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the phone number burning a hole in his pocket, Keith can't help but interact with the stranger who made him feel _so_ good the last time he saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like the updates, and thanks so much to everyone who commented!! It made me feel all the feels and really motivates me to write more!!

Keith can’t understand why but he finds himself constantly looking at the blank message screen underneath Shiro’s name. Doesn’t realise that he’s opening it up until he’s faced with a strangers name and a want to message him before stuffing his phone away and out of sight in annoyance. 

His Uncles take notice of his distraction, especially when he spaces out looking at the grubby couch, thinking about the feel of leather on his naked skin, about the size of hands that pumped him to release.

“I’d love to know what’s got you so distracted kit.” Thace said with a wave of his hand in front of Keith’s vision, snapping him out of his horny daydream and blushing because he’s sure if his uncle knew where his thought lay, he wouldn’t be making such comments.

That was another thing. Keith was feeling hornier than ever. Thoughts plagued by dark figures and leather touches, crowded down and pressed against innocuous surfaces that hold steady and true beneath the combined weight of himself and the large man holding him down.

And just like before, finding a peaceful moment to himself in the house filled to brim is near impossible. He’s resorted to showering twice a day, fucking into his fist as quickly and quietly as he can and hoping that no one in the house brings it up. 

It’s late one night, over a week after the incident in the garage, that Keith finds himself once again on the non existent messages with Shiro. His fingers are hovering over the keyboard, the cursor glinting at him with expectancy but instead of typing out the message like he knows he _wants_ to he flops back onto his bed, pummelling the pillow in agitation until he can lay back against it comfortably. 

He sighs out, lifting the phone back up so that he can see the taunting screen once again.

“Fuck it.” He says and quickly sets to typing out the message that Kolivan had told him to send the guy that morning.

21.37 K: _hey, it’s Keith from the garage. Just had to text to let you know that your bike’s going to need to stay with us for another week, waiting on parts._

Keith stares at the message for a minute before sending it and locking his phone before dropping it his side on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling that’s lit only by the lamp on his bedside table Keith’s mind flits back to that night, as it does embarrassingly often. And before he can talk himself out of it he picks up his phone and goes to his hidden album where a video lies on its own, grainy and black and white and mouthwatering.

Clicking play Keith watches as the man in the helmet walks through the door and how he stops at the sight of Keith, spread legs on the ugly sofa and the rapid movement of his hand on his cock. 

Keith doesn’t like to think about how often he’s watched the video in the last few days, enough to know exactly how the video goes. He can’t help but want to watch it, because he _felt_ everything but couldn’t see the way the man leant over him, huge in comparison and totally hidden from view. 

Keith almost drops the phone from his hand when it buzzes and shows a notification for a message at the top. In a panic he clicks away from the video and onto messages to see that the mystery man, with the big hands and the super bike has written back.

21.54 S: _pretty boy good to hear from u._

Keith watches as the three ominous dots appear at the bottom of the screen, fascinating in the secret they hold.

21.56 S: _thanks for the update let me know when to pick her up._

21.57 S: _can’t wait to see that pretty face again._

Keith flushes to the tips of his ears at that message, eyes wide as he stares at the phone in shock that quickly morphs its way into desire, because somehow with this man, they go hand in hand.

The cursor blinks at him again and Keith feels as though this guy is waiting for a response and even if he wasn’t, Keith wanted to give him one. For some godforsaken unknown reason.

His fingers fumble of letters and wording but eventually he presses send with his bottom lip between his teeth.

22.02 K: _I’ll ring when she’s ready to be picked up. I almost want to rush the job._

He waits impatiently, fidgeting on his bed as he awaits a response, watching as the three dots appear and disappear and then reappear once again.

22.04 S: _u desperate for me to touch u again baby? ;)_

Keith feels another flush of heat hit his face as he read, struggling to swallow at the insinuation. And because he _was_.

22.05 K: _Maybe…_

22.05 S: _gud_

There’s a knock on the door that has Keith actually dropping the phone to his bed in red handed shame.

“Keith did you want a tea?” His Dad asks from the other side.

Keith struggles to work his throat in answer. “Uh, y-yeah I’ll come down and get it in a minute.” He shouts back, hearing the way his voice cracks.

“Ok kit.” His dad replies. 

Keith waits for the sound of footsteps disappearing down the hall before picking his phone back up.

22.07 S: _u have such a beautiful ass._

22.07 S: _wish I had a pic of it._

After a moment of staring at the screen Keith tosses his phone back onto the bed and gets up, taking a few deep breaths before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

“My love.” His mum sighs out happily from where she’s snuggled up with his dad on the couch, blankets covering them as they watch whatever movie it is that they’re watching.

“Hey.” He says back, pausing by the sofa to lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Your tea’s on the counter kit.” His dad says with a sleepy smile.

“Thanks.” 

The kitchen houses Kolivan and Thace, sat up on the barstools facing one another, hands full of cards.

“Kit.” Kolivan says with a nod of his head, eyes not betraying the fact that he’s obviously got a bad hand from what Keith can see as he picks up his mug of tea.

“You ok kit? You look flushed.” Thace asks, all but showing Kolivan his hand of cards as lowers his hands in concern. 

“I’m fine.” Keith mumbles out, feeling himself blush a little hotter.

“I don’t think we want to know.” Kolivan tells Thace with a smirk.

Keith just rolls his eyes as he makes his way from the small kitchen and heading back upstairs to his room, mind whirling and hoping that maybe Shiro has left him another message.

22.13 S: _send me one?_

It’s sitting there innocuously on Keith’s screen and it’s not the tea that makes Keith feel hot all over. 

Can he do this? Send a picture to this stranger? That’s already seen his ass anyway…Mind whirling Keith takes up his phone and lays back onto the bed to type out his next message, smirking to himself as he does.

22.17 K: _What if I have something better?_

22.18 S: _i’m intrigued…_

Keith grins to himself as he pulls up the black and white video and sends it to Shiro without letting himself dwell on the realities of doing it. He hears nothing back, not right away as he thought he might as the thumbnail for the video makes it decidedly obvious what it is. Showing Keith bent over the sofa with the helmeted Shiro looming above him, hands placed reverently on Keith’s ass.

But there’s no dots appearing on Keith’s screen and that makes him feel silly, immature and naive to have sent this _stranger_ a very pornographic video that shows his face.

He doesn’t even know this guy, hasn’t even seen his face never mind not knowing _anything_ about him…

Keith can’t stop his brain from spiralling in the lack of response. That video could be going anywhere…he could be sending it his friends and they’d all be laughing at the way Keith just submits to this stranger.

He’s broken from his despairing thoughts as the phone vibrates in his hand and lights up with the promise of another message.

22.26 S: _i haven’t stopped thinking about this_

Keith sighs out in relief but doesn’t respond as the man keep sending messages that reignite the fire within and make his thoughts simmer down to that of _need_.

22.26 S: _i just watched it thru twice_

22.26 S : _you’ve made me hard again_

22.27 S: _that sweet lil ass of urs_

22.27 S: _do u want to see how hard u made me?_

Keith gulps before sending his answer.

22.28 K: _Yes._

22.28 S: _good_

And then the image comes through. And that cock, the cock that had been pressed against him, teasingly concealed in jeans, is _huge_. As huge as the guy but bigger than Keith could have thought.

The picture itself doesn’t give a lot away. The room is dimly lit and the guy is laid on his bed, so Keith assumes. It’s taken from the chest and shows a hint of washboard abs and a dark happy trail that leads to the a very erect cock. It’s big and thick and red at the head with pre on the tip. There’s one of those delicious hands wrapped around the base, not looking quite as large on his own cock compared to when it was on Keith’s. 

Keith clicks on the picture and thanks the heavens that it’s a live photo. He holds his thumb on the picture and watches as it shows the exact moment surrounding the picture being taken. The guys hand stays in that position for a second before it moves, up his shaft and twisting as he reaches the tip, rubbing his thumb into the pre come that sits there. The movement ends but Keith plays it again and again until he can’t ignore his own cock, fully hard in his sleep pants.

22.34 S: _what do u think baby?_

It pops up at the top of his screen as the hand of said texted moves up his cock once again.

22.35 K: _You’re so big_

22.36 S: _glad u think so_

22.36 S: _i’d still like a pic of u pretty boy_

Keith thinks about it for less than a minute, rushing off his bed and shucking his pants before his thoughts catch up to him. And they do as he stares at the picture he’s taken of himself. He thinks it’s a good one, stomach tensed and cock hard in front of him and his free hand pulling at his silver chain in what he thinks is a provocative move. He made sure that his face wasn’t in the frame but he still worries, those same thoughts about the video playing again in his head.

22.40 S: _u nervous?_

22.40 S: _…_

Keith bites his cheek and fires off the picture as he thinks about the amusement the guy had used on him that night in the garage, the way it made his blood boil and sing at the same time. He could almost feel the mocking tone coming through the message too but Keith’s too petty and stubborn to regret it. 

22.41 S: _gods ur pretty_

Keith feels the flutterings of bashfulness as he reaches down to take his cock in hand, guilt rising as he does. The family home is small and not exactly built with thick walls and he knows that they all try to be considerate of one another but…desperate times and all.

22.41 K: _yeah?_

22.41 S: _u have no idea_

22.41 S: _I’m so hard_

22.42 S: _u touching that pretty cock?_

22.43 K: _yeah_

22.43 S: _good boy_

22.43 S: _u thinking of me?_

22.44 K: _yeah_

It’s about all Keith can type out, he doesn’t know how this guy is typing more. Keith’s fist is moving up and down his cock quickly, squeezing tight and pretending that it’s the _much_ larger hand from the picture, from his memories.

22.44 S: _i’d make u feel so gud baby_

22.45 S: _fuck you so hard_

Keith lets half a groan slip from his lips before he stifles it with a fist to his mouth as the text text comes onto his screen.

22.45 S: _gods i’m gonna cum._

And somehow, seeing the words and knowing that somewhere, not too far from where Keith was jacking off, another man was doing the same, to the thought of him. Keith came quickly yet again, the shock running through his body like a tidal wave, overwhelming him as his cock releases come onto his stomach. Keith had to make a concerted effort to hold back the moans that wanted to escape, instead biting down into the meat of his palm and no doubt leaving indents there.

Heaving breaths Keith realises that Shiro has sent him another picture in the time in takes for Keith to regain his senses and it makes Keith’s spent cock twitch against his thigh feebly.

The cock in the picture isn’t quite soft but covered in cum as though he’s stroked the mess over himself as he came. Keith wipes his own sticky hand onto his comforter before typing back quickly.

22.47 K: _That’s so hot._

22.47 S: _show me_

Keith chuckles to himself before snapping a quick picture of the mess on his stomach.

22.48 S: _delicious._

22.48 S: _i’d clean you up_

Keith rolls his eyes at the horny comment now that his own horny brain has been satiated for the time being.

22.48 K: _Jesus do you not stop?_

22.49 S: _nope ;)_

Keith grins down at the phone and knows that he must look dopey and enamoured and he hates that.

22.49 K: _Goodnight_

22.49 S: _dream of me_

-

There are no dreams of the mysterious Shiro but he does wake up painfully hard but that’s nothing out of the ordinary. But was is unordinary is the fact that there’s a message waiting for him.

06.34 S: _morning_

And below the innocuous text is a picture displaying the unholiest abs Keith has ever seen outside of porn, dripping with sweat that’s making its way down to the waistband of a sinfully short pair of athletic shorts. They display the way that huge cock sits to the left, unhidden beneath the thin fabric.

“Fuck.” Keith mumbles as he rolls onto his stomach, rutting against his mattress lazily as he stares at the picture. And Keith can only think that the guy has been working out in those shorts, he’d give anything to watch that cock bounce underneath those shorts, watch the sweat drip lower. His breathing is harsh against his pillow as his movements become erratic and desperate with his thoughts.

He comes in his pants against his bed like a teenager, flushed and satisfied in the worst way.

He doesn’t reply. Doesn’t think it’s a good idea to keep whatever this thing is going. Because he doesn’t know this guy and he could be _anyone_.

He goes about his day at the garage as best he can, helping Kolivan with some paperwork in the morning before working with Regris on the bike. He really enjoys going about the bike, it’s different from what they’re usually given to work with and so Keith dives into the work with pleasure.

It’s such a sexy bike. Keith can’t help but truly admire it as they work on it. Sleek and black with chrome finishes and kept in such perfect condition he knows that it’s been cared for deeply. But right now it’s in pieces, metal bolts and wires litter the floor surrounding it, looking unorganised but Keith knows _exactly_ what he’s looking at.

He snaps a picture of it before grabbing his lunch and taking a seat on the desecrated couch. He tries not to spend too much time on the message he sends alongside the picture he’s taken, but it takes him half of his sandwich to have it ready to be sent.

13.02 K: _Thought you’d like an update._

He hates that it took him so long.

13.16 S: _o god she looks so sad_

13.16 S: _u better b takin gud care of her_

13.17 S: _otherwise id have to punish u_

Keith gulps his sandwich down at the text that flashes up on his phone. He looks around himself nervously and thanks the gods that no one is looking at him because he’s sure his cheeks are red.

13.18 K: _She’s fine. All going according to plan._

13.18 K: _Hopefully be ready to pick up by friday…_

13.19 S: _is that so?_

13.20 S: _id need a late pick up again…_

13.20 S: _and i hope u will stay to hand her over_

Keith bites his lips to stop the grin in its tracks.

13.21 K: _Maybe that can be arranged_

Keith waits but there’s no answer and he hates how disappointed he feels about it.

-

He’s in the back of the truck when his phone pings with a notification, Kolivan and Thace listening to the news on the radio while Keith wrestles with his pockets to get his phone out.

It’s a message from Shiro and before he can think about the consequences he opens it to find a picture waiting for him. He should have waited to open it inside his room…

Shiro’s obviously in some corporate bathrooms, the stall shown in the picture is pristine and modern, but really that’s not what the picture is centred on. No. It’s that fantastic cock, half hard in hand, business pants unbuttoned and unzipped enough to get his cock out. The rest of him looks immaculate. Shirt tucked in, buttoned and completely crease free, the bottom of a thin royal blue tie can be seen _just_ inside the framing of the picture. But really, nothing else in the picture mattered when _that_ cock was on show.

Keith was so glad he was wearing his boiler suit, baggy and loose enough to hide any unwanted erections. There were those three dots bouncing around below the picture and Keith willed the messenger to hurry up and send it already.

17.36 S: _I’ll pay u xtra_

Keith huffs indignantly.

17.36 K: _I’m not a hooker._

17.37 S: _u acted like one last i saw u_

Keith stares at the message in shock, knows he’s saying it wind him up, but also can’t help but wonder whether there was a partial truth behind the message. That amused tone rang through Keith’s ears as he made his way into the house and up the stairs without so much as a hello to his parents.

He thinks back on that evening and realises that perhaps he had acted a little brashly, a little desperate. But he finds he doesn’t quite hate himself for it.

17.40 S: _did i hit a nerve???_

17.43 K: _fuck you_

17.43 S: _oh no baby, i’ll b fuking u_

Keith rolls his eyes. Who did this guy think he is? It felt so ridiculous, so put upon as though he was having a power trip. Maybe it was the mask…

17.44 K: _you’ll only be fucking me if i get to see your face this time._

He thinks the message is a little presumptuous but it’s not as though they’ve been courting one another before this.

17.45 S: _is that so?_

Keith makes him wait for answer, hopefully making this guy sweat in his metaphorical boots.

17.48 K: _yes._

And then he switches his phone off.


	3. Sex on a Bike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this final chapter!! It's smutty as hell and full of all the good stuff. Thanks so much for all your comments and love for this fic and sorry it took me a while to get it finished!

Keith’s on his lunch break that Friday afternoon, with the looming knowledge that he has to make a phone call, a particularly gut twisting phone call to invite Shiro to pick up his bike that evening. As well as maybe plough him against said motorbike but that’s not set in stone right now. 

What is set in stone is the fact that the bike is finished, completely fixed and even washed and waxed, not something Keith would do for any old customer. Something that his uncles pointed out with those annoying smirks lining their lips.

Keith tried to ignore them as best he could, but their eyes lingered every time he picked up his phone.

There were three more pictures on the screen he shared with Shiro. One of him looking into a mirror, cock soft between his legs while a prosthetic hand pinched at his nipple. The next was of the majority of his body, including a delectable hint of his throat, thick and rigid with veins, he wasn’t naked this time though, not even a hint of skin really besides his face which was strategically cut off in the picture. He was in a suit, giving Keith further evidence that he was a corporate man. The suit was tailored beautifully, fitting like a second skin against his muscular physique. He’d tried to tempt Keith with a _‘like my new suit?’_ but he’d avoided it, avoided any contact at all until he had to ring him.

Though he had been sorely tempted that morning when awoke to a picture waiting for him. The picture was taken from above, showing the long length of his thick, softly haired legs, boxers tight and dark against his skin with a cat winding its way between his ankles. 

The picture intrigued Keith. It gave Shiro the hint of humanity, made Keith think that there was more to this guy than just his horny imaginings. It made him all the more interested in the mystery that he was.

There was even a message attached to the picture that didn’t help Keith.

01.31 S: _Atlas is telling me to go to bed_

-

Keith has to just click the button on his phone to make it ring without letting himself think about it too much, otherwise he knows he’d just chicken out. Instead he lifts the phone to his ear and waits as the ringing of the phone begins. 

“Hello?” Comes the voice, dismissive and uninterested, which isn’t what Keith had been expecting. Maybe a smirked “pretty boy” or something about his bike in that sultry voice he has. But no, there’s nothing but boredom impatience. “Hello?” He sing songs mockingly.

“H-hi.” Keith stutters out, feeling stupidly bereft.

“Who is this?” He sounds annoyed and Keith can hear the rustling about of papers and another phone ringing wherever he was.

“It’s Keith.” He hates how whisky his voice sounds and kicks at the sandy dirt floor in the alley beside the garage.

“Keith…Keith…” He doesn’t remember and he’s obviously doing something, Keith can hear the rustling of his clothes as he moves about whatever office setting he worked in.

Keith kicks at a rock sending it scrabbling across the ground, grinding his teeth together in embarrassment at the way he’d held onto this guy. That he thought this guy, this _stranger_ would remember him at all. He’s just a dumb kid who was something fun to play with when he was bored.

“Kei- wait! Pretty boy?” There was silence on the phone now, just the hint of the other man breathing on the other end.

“Y-yeah. You’re bikes ready.” He says quietly into the phone.

“Amazing! Brilliant, ok well like I said I’ll have to pick it up late…is that still ok with you? I mean, I really want to see you as well…as well as the bike…”

Keith almost laughs at the bumbling man he’s speaking to, so different from the mysterious helmet wearing sex helper, different still to the tester and pornographic photographer. He was _real_ and undeniably human and nervous.

“I’ll be here.” Keith tells him with a grin before he hangs up.

He stands for a moment and looks out at the desert beyond the garage, bright and untamed, heat waves rising as Keith takes in a deep breath and releases it in a happy sigh.

-

The day drags and Keith can’t help but watch the clock, watch how the seconds tick by so slowly while he works on a shitty mini vans air conditioning unit.

But time does pass and his uncles leave with shoulder slaps and promises of leftover dinner when he gets home. But he somehow can’t stand the thought of dinner, not when unfairly horny at the prospect of what might happen in just under an hour and the nerves that are bouncing around within his stomach.

He’s stretched out on the couch, booted feet dangling over the arm and head resting on the other, ignoring the half chub he’s sporting and looking at stupid videos online, willing himself not to glance at the time seeing as how it seems to only make it go slower.

Keith’s pleased he actually hears the screech of the garages metal door opening this time, it’s not subtle by any means, the sound of porn must have been turned high in his headphones last time this scene played out.

He sits bolt upright on the sofa, legs spread ungainly as the silhouette of a large man fills the doorway, the sun setting behind his back and casting him in shadows. Keith knows it’s Shiro, who else would it be, and it sends his heart hammering through his chest. He watches as the man steps into the garage, into the bright strip lighting and lets the door swing shut behind him.

“Hi.” He says into the silence of the garage as Keith just stares, stuck in his panicked slouch on the couch. He doesn’t move, can’t because this man, _Shiro_ , is beyond gorgeous, bright eyes and bright hair, a smile on his lips as he looks at Keith. He’s somehow not what Keith was expecting, he looks soft with the tinge of pink on his cheeks as he moves a little further into the garage and closer to Keith. He’s not the stranger in the helmet who _takes_ and pleasures so quickly with no doubts. There’s a hesitancy in his movements, in the flicker of those sharp eyes. It makes him _real_ to Keith. Beyond anything that happened before this moment. 

“Hey.” Keith manages to say through the dryness of his mouth at the sight of him. He’s dressed in a tailored suit, tie gone from around his neck, a few buttons open showing Keith the hint of tanned skin and the beginnings of those muscles he knows lay beneath the expensive fabrics. He looks so out of place in the garage with its grease and oil spills, desert sand littering the place where he is spotless, even the shoes he’s wearing, as though he floated in through the door. Not that Keith would be surprised, this man was _too_ beautiful to be human.

“I was worried you’d bail.” Shiro says as he continues to progress through the garage. “Worried there’d be someone else here.”

“It’s me.” Keith says dumbly with a smile he knows is awkward.

“I can see that.” Shiro says softly as he comes to stand above where Keith is half sat on the couch. 

He’s just as big as Keith remembers and it makes him hot just thinking about the last time and perhaps what might happen again…

“Do you want to see your bike?” Keith asks quietly as he stands from the couch and notices just how close Shiro had been stood. Keith’s hair brushes jacket of the muscled chest and comes face to face with that patch of skin that’s unbuttoned for viewing. There’s a peppering of light hairs that disappear beneath the stark white material of his shirt that make Keith hungry. With a gulp he looks up to Shiro’s face where his eyes are soft but the smirk on his lips is real and valid as Keith flushes.

“Show me the way.” Shiro replies as he steps back, opening one large arm out that is for the most part mechanic and allowing Keith to lead the way. 

Keith now wishes he’d changed out of his boiler suit as he knows Shiro’s eyes are following him as they walk to the opposite side of the garage. He attempts to maybe sway his hips enough for Shiro to take notice but doesn’t want to look like he’s trying too hard. There’s a huff of laughter from behind him that tells him he was caught.

Keith hurries his steps and moves toward the sheet covered bike and without any flourish, he pulls the sheet from it so that Shiro will look at the bike and no longer stare at Keith’s non-existent ass in the boiler suit.

“God I’ve missed her.” He sighs out as he moves closer to the bike, taking in the gleam of the chrome that Keith took the time to buff up. “Looks like you’ve done a good job.” He tells Keith, moving his dark, hungry gaze form the bike to Keith who stands with the sheet bundled in his arms awkwardly. He can’t seem to get over just how good looking Shiro is. He’d thought that maybe he’d be hideous, something that would have made Keith feel a whole lot more comfortable in this situation. 

“I have.” Keith tells him, watching how those hungry eyes move up and down his body, half hidden by the too big clothes and sheet in his hands.

“Well I better show you my appreciation, hadn’t I?” Shiro’s voice drops an octave and Keith almost swears he can see his pupils dilate as he moves past the bike and into Keith’s personal space, gripping onto the excess material around his waist and pulling their hips together with a sharp tug.

Keith gasps audibly as they meet bodily. He can feel the flush in his face again, reigniting the red colour he so hates to see on his cheeks. Looking down he notes how big those hands are, this time no longer hidden in gloves Keith can see how wide his fingers are, the metal prosthetic mirroring his human arm impeccably. The hands are holding his dirty boiler suit, a touch of oil staining an immaculate thumb as they continue to hold him hostage against a magnificently hard body.

“I’m not a prostitute.” Keith mumbles out through his embarrassment. He looks up from the hands and into the handsome face of Shiro, someone he feels as though he’s maybe starting to get to know, someone he’d _like_ to get to know. “You’ll still have to pay, no matter _what_ happens tonight.” 

“Bratty and pretty.” Shiro notes with a touch of awe as he moves his prosthesis to glide his thumb along Keith’s smirking lips. “Perfect.” Shiro hums with a tilt of his head before he’s slowly moving his lips to Keiths. Keith doesn’t move, doesn’t let his mind run away from him but looks Shiro dead in the eyes, looking for the joke, looking for the laughter he’d heard as he left Keith in the garage last time.

But it’s not there, there’s just that desirous look that makes Keith almost weak in the knees as their lips touch, and for a brief moment they’re just staring awkwardly into one another eyes as though daring the other to make the wrong move, whatever it may be. Keith closes his eyes first and it’s the act of submission that he’s longed for since the first one he’d given to Shiro. He feels how Shiro pulls him in tighter against his body and Keith has to believe that he too has closed his eyes as their lips caress one another softly, gently as though precious. 

Keith’s hands are resting in fists against Shiro’s chest, the crisp material of his shirt and blazer beneath the rough skin of his hands as they open up to one another, tongues meeting and passing and exploring. Keith lets his finger unclench as he tips himself into Shiro’s sturdy body, leans against him and lets his fingers wander up to that patch of skin he’d been eyeing up earlier. 

Keith lets his nails scrape across the tan skin before letting his fingertips trail though the soft hair there while they continue to kiss. Shiro moans as Keith lets one hands trail to take hold of a pec in his hand, groping gently at the muscles while he pulls gently at the chest hairs, laughing against Shiro’s lips as he makes a pained sound. 

“Ouch you brat.” Shiro says lowly against Keiths smiling lips. Keith does it again with a bite of his lip. “Hmm.” Shiro hums gruffly as he quickly turns Keith around, hands falling back into place on his hips and pulling his ass back to Shiro’s crotch, fingers digging into his hips forcefully. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.” He hums out into Keith’s ear, grinding forward against Keith’s ass provocatively as he slips one hand from Keiths hip, down, down and creeping towards where Keith’s already embarrassingly hard.

Keith moans as Shiro grabs a handful of his dick that throbs with pleasure at the feeling of those large hands groping him through his boiler suit. A boiler suit that is slowly falling at his hips, held up only where their two bodies connect.

“You’ve been haunting me.” Shiro mumbles harshly against his ear, letting is teeth graze the shell and making Keith shiver with pleasure.

“You too.” Keith pants as Shiro continues to squeeze at his solid cock. “I-you’re so hot.” 

Keith feels Shiro chuckle, body bumping against his own as he continues to grind his hips into Keith, pushing a steadily growing bulge into his ass. “Thank you.”

Keith hums out in pleasure while he presses his hips back, the hand still fondling him roughly through his clothes.

“I’m just glad you didn’t run away screaming when you saw me.” He says it lightly, still nibbling on Keith’s ear as they move against one another but there’s a note of hesitancy in his voice.

Keith turns his head at an awkward angle to see the blush on Shiro’s cheeks and the way his eyes show his worry. “What do you mean?” Keith asks disgruntled in his confusion.

Shiro stops the movement of his hand on Keith’s dick, but keeps it resting there, holding Keith where he is. “Well…some people find it…intimidating.” He tells Keith, his hips slowing as he watches Keith’s reaction. 

Keith just scoffs. “You realise you’re fucking gorgeous right?” 

Shiro’s brows pull together as though he’s waiting for a punch line and when it doesn’t come he voices his confusion. “The scar? The hair?” He sounds agitated. “The metal _hand_.” He makes a show of the prosthetic, lifting it from Keith hip and holding it out before him. Keith looks at it in the strip lighting of the garage. 

It’s the same kind of chrome and shiny black material as the bike in front of the pair, beautiful and sleek. Keith raises his own hand to trace the lines of the joints, watching as the fingers jump just as a human hand would under the touch.

“If people are scared of you for those things then they’ve got some sort of skewed vision.” Keith tells him, hand still moving against the prosthetic gently and once again pushing his hips back against Shiro, reeling in the intake of breath from Shiro.

“Yeah?” Shiro queries as his hand resumes its ministrations on Keith’s dick.

Keith drops his head back against that deliciously hard chest and moans out from between his teeth before answering as Shiro pulls exceptionally at his cock. “Yes.”

“Good to know.” Shiro replies before letting his prosthetic dip beneath his loose boiler suit and tease his fingers beneath the briefs that Keith has on that day. Keith grunts out as those cool, hard fingers wrap around his length, hips jerking into the large fist those fingers make around him. He does it again and again and doesn’t even really notice when the boiler suits slips from his hips to fall at his boot clad ankles. Shiro’s thumbing at the head of his cock, urging more pre come to stain the front of his briefs that still sit on his hips, bulging at the front where his cock and Shiro’s hand strains the material. 

“I wanna blow your pretty cock.” Shiro hums with a tightened fist that causes Keiths hips to stutter forward. Keith nods his head where it rests against Shiro’s chest while he pants in arousal as Shiro’s hand slips from his underwear and turns him around to lean precariously against the shiny super bike while helping him rid the boiler suit from his ankles, leaving him in his tank top, boots, socks and underwear that is next to be slowly peeled from his body and awkwardly pulled over his boots, leaving him bare.

Shiro’s gaze is glued on his hard cock, nothing impressive but pretty enough Keith thinks, and Shiro seems to agree as he takes ahold of its length in his hand, drowning its length with his fist and what a sight _that_ is to see.

Keith rolls his eyes in pleasure he feels hot breath against the tip of his cock before a tongue brands the length of him, wet and burning hot. Keith’s leaning on the bike with almost his full body weight, ass sticking to the leather of the seat as his cock is taken between sinful lips. Shiro is making Keith glad for the support of the bike as he feels his knees turn to jelly when those lips are pressing into the dark hair at his sternum, breathing deeply around the cock in his mouth, tonguing the underneath before pulling back with a wet sound. Keith looks down to find his cock shiny with spit as Shiros tongue licks at the head of his cock, lapping at the pre that leaks from the tip and only making more emerge. 

Shiro has hold of Keiths thighs, hands nearly wrapping around their entire width while he continues to give Keith _the_ best blow job of his life. Keith reaches out blindly, needing to hold onto something of Shiro and grasping at the forelock of hair that dangles in his sultry eyes. Shiro hums around his cock in pleasure as Keith pulls on it gently and he pulls a little harder as the metal fingers of Shiros hand slide up the back of his thigh to slip between his cheeks and press at his rim gently. 

“You got lube?” Keith whispers out harshly at the feeling of the tip of a finger being pushed into him dry.

Shiro hums out his confirmation around Keith’s cock before pulling off with a pop and standing up to reach around Keith to the small compartment beneath the passenger seat on the bike.

“You’re kidding me.” Keith says around his laughter as Shiro pulls out a small travel sized lube that is half used.

“Never know when you’ll need it.” Shiro says with a waggle of his eyebrows before he drops a peck onto Keith’s lips and then falling to his knees and doing the same to his cock.

“Prepared.” Keith hums as the feelings of Shiro overwhelm him again.

He’s not gentle in the way he opens Keith up, its methodical and quick, as though he’s perhaps as desperate to fuck Keith as Keith is for Shiro to fuck him. It’s not the sweet with hushed queries of whether it feels ok but it is fucking good, the burn of the stretch and how quickly Shiro is to work up to three fingers leaves Keith breathless and his toes curling in his boots.

“So tight baby.” Shiro comments as he breathes teasingly against the root of Keiths cock and his fingers continue to help open him up. “Knew you would be pretty boy.” He says as he slides his fingers from Keith and stands up.

He’s towering over Keith’s half limp form against the bike, his suit still in exactly the same immaculate state except for the uncomfortably tight looking bulge in his trousers. Keith bites his lip and lets himself reach out with fingertips to graze over the delectable cock he knows is hidden inside, grinning up at Shiro as it twitches beneath his tentative touch.

Shiro is looking at him, biting down on his bottom lip with eyes that are filthy hungry. “You gonna take me out pretty boy?” He says, stepping a little closer between Keith’s spread naked thighs.

Keith reaches out with more purpose now, fingers quick to unhook the fastening of his suit trousers, unzipping the zipper and reaching in through the opening of his boxers to pull out Shiro’s stiff cock with a pleased hum. Keith can’t take his eyes away from it, nor his fingers. It’s just as gorgeous as it was in the pictures, thick and _huge_ in a way that nearly threatened to make Keith nervous… _nearly_.

“I want you.” Keith mumbles and gets to his feet and turns around, presenting his ass out to Shiro as he whips off his white vest that feels too tight in the face of having _that_ cock in his ass. He lets it fall to the floor before he bends at the waist, resting his elbows onto the leather of the bikes seat and making sure to his arch his back as much as he can.

“Fuck pretty baby.” Shiro croaks out as he takes hold of Keith’s naked hips and lets his now lubed up cock press up and between Keith’s ass, sliding along the cleft in the most tantalising way. Keith whines as it catches on his stretched rim before continuing on its path along his skin. “Jesus baby, you’re just as noisy as last time…same position too.” Shiro notes and Keith feels himself blush because it _is_ so similar to the last time and totally different at the same time.

Keith pushes his hips back impatiently and Shiro places a well aimed slap to the underside of Keith’s ass, making him hiss in pain and rut forward leaving a trail of precome on the seat of Shiro’s bike. “Fuck.” Keith grunts.

“Just as desperate too.” Shiro says calmly as he lines himself up with Keith’s hole and begins to push the thick length in. Keith hears himself moan at the stretch and has to make himself steady his stance, spreading his legs a little wider to allow for Shiro. “Good boy.” Shiro praises making Keith moan louder.

Keith’s got no clue as to how far in Shiro is, only knows the street of him in his ass, the feel of his fingers digging into his hips so hard there’s going to be indents left behind and hopefully some bruises too because Keith _really_ wants to memorise this and relive it over and over. He’s still feeding Keith his cock and it feels never-ending in the way it fills him up, so deep that Keith thinks he must be nearly there.

With a short thrust that seems to be more instinctive than purposeful Keith feels Shiro’s pants against his ass and the telltale moan from Shiro that says he’s fully seated. Keith breathes around the feeling, tenses the muscles surrounding Shiro and revelling in the euphoric curse it extracts. “Fuck baby you feel so good.” 

“Yeah?” Keith asks as he circles his hips back against Shiro, feeling how his fingers dig in a little harder and a moan radiates through his body, so deep that Keith swears he can feel the rumble of it.

“Baby.” Shiro gasps as he pulls back, lets Keith feel the drag of it before he slams his hips forward. The pace Shiro sets is punishing, fast and hard, wet sounds of skin on skin echoing around the garage as Keith relies more and more on the bike beneath him to hold him up. He’s balanced on his toes in his boots, back straining to keep the position that’s letting Shiro tease his prostate on every other thrust. And they’re both moaning this time, not just Keith whining and feeling embarrassed. 

“Shit.” Keith curses as he feels his orgasm rearing its head suddenly as Shiro continues his demanding pace, one hand moving to make sure that Keith stays bent at the waist, huge hand pressing down in the middle of his back as he continues to take his pleasure from Keith. “I’m gonna come.” Keith tries to warn breathlessly but Shiro doesn’t slow or help along, just keeps his moving his hips with soft grunts filtering from his lips. 

Keith does come, he comes loudly, head falling to rest on the seat of the motorbike alongside his elbows as his cock spurts against the shiny chrome untouched. His ass is clenching down hard on Shiro’s cock through his orgasm and Shiro holds him down and still with those large hands as he continues to move through it, the drag making Keith trill as he comes down from the high. “Oh my gods.” Keith sighs out even as Shiro speeds up his pace, thrusts becoming shorter and erratic before he stops dead deep inside Keith, voice growling out curses that are unintelligible, hands grasping at Keith’s skin in a way that burns. He moves inside him in tiny thrusts as he comes and Keith has to bite his lip to stop the answering moan at the feeling.

“Baby.” Shiro sighs as he slowly comes to a stop inside him, hands loosening their death grip on Keith’s hips and pulling at his biceps so that Keith has to stand upright, head resting against Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro’s hands comes to hold Keith’s chin and moves it forcefully so that Keith is looking up at him, neck long as Shiro leans down to press their lips together softly.

Keith feels himself melt back against that hard body, still fully dressed in his suit as Shiro’s fingers tease soft lingering lines over Keith’s naked torso while they kiss. 

It’s with a groan that Keith separates their tongues and lips and takes a step away from Shiro’s body so that he slips out, soft now but no less impressive. Keith turns quickly and wraps his arms around Shiro’s middle before offering his lips back up to Shiro, standing on his tiptoes in his boots to get a little closer. Shiro huffs a laugh at the sight before he leans down to kiss Keith breathless again. 

“Can I take you out?” Shiro asks into the quiet of the garage as Keith goes about finding his clothes, now dustier and filthier than before from being on the floor. Keith is pulling on his vest as Shiro asks and it makes him pause for a second. 

Not what he had been expecting from this, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t pleased. “Where?” He asks cautiously.

Shiro looks awkward, cock tucked back into his pants he looks as cool and collected as he had when he arrived. He shrugs, “Don’t know. For food? On my bike?” 

He’s awkward about it and Keith loves that. “Sure.” He agrees as casually as he can muster while he ties his boiler suit securely around his waist. “I’d like that.” 

“Ok good. Let’s go.” Shiro announces cheerfully.

“What _now_?”

“Yeah! You hungry?” Shiro is moving to the door he entered through where a bag sits innocuously. Shiro pulls out his helmet and it makes Keith’s cock twitch in interest as he remembers the first time he’d seen it.

“Starving.” Keith mutters and follows him to the bike where he’s pulling out the passenger helmet from the storage before tucking the lube back in. 

Shiro helps him put the helmet on, as though he’s never worn one before, but Keith doesn’t complain just smiles at him as he concentrates on not nipping Keith skin in the clasp. “Cute.” Shiro notes with a pleased smile before he turns to face the bike. “Oh my god did you come on my bike?” He’s laughing hard at the sight of it staining the shiny chrome. 

Keith can feel the heat of his embarrassment, hoped that he maybe wouldn’t notice, or that he’d remember to wipe it off. “I mean…I was bent over your bike…” He says awkwardly, wrapping his arms around his middle. 

Shiro stops his spiralling thoughts with a finger under his chin, tilting it so that they could look into one another’s eyes. Shiro’s were bright. “Hopefully you’ll be back in that position again soon.” 

“Jesus you _are_ insatiable.” Keith groans out with a laugh and a pleased feeling filling his gut.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Claimingtheanon)!!!


End file.
